Twilight
by BellaxEdward
Summary: Edward and Bella seem to really be in love.But what happens when Victoria comes back with a new tracker to take revenge on the Cullens.


A/n- Kind of my first fanfic.I practically read this story 5 times in a month.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chracters hear except the new tracker who doesn't come on until later.

Edward was laying on my bed beside me, with his arm wrapped around my waist. I heard him sigh as if he wanted to talk to me. So, I turned around to face him. As I stared into his almost black eyes, I said, "You'll have to leave me to eat soon."

He put on a pout and gave me that breathtaking smile that made my body become weak. "What if I don't want to leave you." He said with a wolfish grin. I knew there was no way I could argue with him, but I tried to anyway.

"You can't……." I tried to argue, but it was hopeless as he pulled my face close to his. There was no way I would try to resist him. I'm like Eve and he is my forbidden fruit. On impact, as our lips met, my body reacted the way it always does; getting my hands entangled in his hair and Edward wrapping his arms around my back. We kept this up for ten minutes, pausing every now and then to let me breath. Such a trite human thing. The only reason we stopped after those lovely ten minutes, was because we thought we heard Charlie coming and there was no way Edward could be seen in my bed, kissing me with his arms around my back. That would be _really_ awkward. Edward quickly slid under the blanket and became still, as I tried to regulate my breathing. Like_ that_ was possible. Sure enough, Charlie came in to check on me. He still thought I was going to sneak out one night with some boy or something. He probably thought it would be Mike and not who I wanted it to be.

As Charlie left, Edward wiggled up to face me again.I tried to start my argument again about him needing to eat, but stopped, as he gave me a passionate kiss. "There is something I need to tell you, my sweet love." He said, making me blush, though he couldn't see it. So I _was_ right, he did need to tell me something. "Will you be okay by yourself tomorrow night? I know I promised to take you to the movies, but they just told me this morning that we were going to go hunting tomorrow tonight. I'll still take you somewhere nice tomorrow." He pause as if he wanted me to answer. When I didn't, he continued. "It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow. We could go to the clearing." For my reply, I grabbed his hand with one hand, and his face with the other. I think he figure out what I was trying to do and leaned in.

"Yes, my sweet dear." We kissed some more and then we stopped. He thought it was time for me to go to bed.' You humans need to rest, right?' was what he said. I tried to argue, but he won and I reluctlently went to bed.

------------

When I woke, I was surprised to see the sun shining in. Edward was right afterall.Good trusty weatherman. But where was Edward? I got up and immediately saw the note that was on my desk. I opened and knew it was from Edward:

Go and have a human moment, then come downstairs and sit at the dining room table. There will be a surprise waiting for you there.

I was worried , so I hurried as fast as I could to get ready, with out looking too sloppy. I took a quick peek downstairs and so no one sown there. Hopefully Edward didn't run away. He would never do that to me or would he? I almost went into a seizure while getting dressed. I wanted to know where he was. I decided to where the dark blue blouse he once complimented me on, and a long, khaki skirt; my only one.

Practically hurrying downstairs, I was surprised to see, at the dining room table, there was a plate with a waffle on it and a glass of orange juice. Beside it though was what I was looking for. I hurried down the rest of the stairs and tore open the note. I didn't even bother to eat the waffles. As I took one quick glance at the note before reading it, I instantly knew who it was from:

I made you breakfast, so eat okay. But not to fast, I don't want you to chock. Not before our big day at least. I haven't died or anything, so don't worry. Meet me outside when your done, to get your final surprise.

I tried to eat fast, but not fast enough to choke, hopefully.When I was done I hurried upstairs to brush my teeth, being thourgh yet speedy.Then I ran downstairs and literally skipped out the door, making sure to lock the door.I forgot the deadbolt though.But who cares when Edward is waiting for you. He was in the most amazing position though.Leaning against his shiny Volvo, holding a bouqet of roses, looking more like a god then ever.


End file.
